A Gentleman Goes to the Front Door
by Ficalicious
Summary: "A gentleman goes to the front door and rings the bell before taking the back entrance". The title says it all. How can Bill take something Jessica has already learnt and make it new? Rated M for sMut and leMons!


**A Gentleman Goes to the Front Door and Rings the Bell Before Taking the Back Entrance**

**Bill has been teaching Jessica, but what happens when the student challenges the master? Can he control himself in front of his pupil? And can they cover some old ground in a new way?**

**As the title suggests, I'm sure you can figure this one out. A bit of Bill/Jessica lovin'. Been a while so had to get some of this out of my system. They aren't mine and there isn't nearly enough of this pairing out there. So make sure I keep on writing it and REVIEW! **

Bill lay on his back, his arms tucked behind his head and watched. There was a half smile caressing his lips and his head was slightly cocked to the side, assessing. He was comfortable. He'd always enjoyed his bed. It was large and soft and just the right height for all sorts of things.

It was a beautiful night. Although vampires were not particularly affected by temperature changes, they did notice when it was cold. And the weather was fine. Nearing summer it was neither too hot, nor too cold. There was a slight breeze, which fluttered the lace curtains at the window. The moon was high, close to full, and shed a pale light across the bedroom. It made shadows emerge, created creatures out of chairs and monsters out of clothes haphazardly strewn about.

Bill watched as cherry red lips moved over his cock, swallowing him in to delectable wetness. He made no move, no sound; merely watching. His arousal was evident, his cock straining and hard against the pink tongue that was teasing it. The muscles of his thighs were tense, tight and ready. His body was screaming for him to take charge, to thrust, to enter the tight wetness of his progeny.

But he watched silently. His eyes were intent as he took her in, catching her own blue eyed glance and holding it. As she worked his shaft her eyes held his; tempting, teasing, taunting. The seductive way in which she ran her tongue along his base, down, down, down, until she reached his balls. Caressing them with her tongue and then her hand, she moved back to the weeping tip. Sucking in just his head, playing with the sensitive slit, tasting the pearly drops of pre cum.

Yes, Jessica was a quick study. And one that pushed herself to excel. Bill would give her that. When she set her mind to it, she was quite adept. And she was becoming a master and tearing near painful orgasms from her Sire. Yes, she did him proud.

Bill maintained his calm expression as Jessica's hands fondled him. She cupped his balls, massaging them gently. Her hands moved along his shaft with practiced ease, squeezing and rubbing in ways that made Bill want to squirm. His cock was aching in her hand. But he would not react.

She took him into her mouth again, this time swallowing him down. Since that first, fumbling time, Jessica had improved at _this _greatly. Her throat muscles contracted along his shaft as her fangs lightly scraped the edges. She was very careful not to bite him. _That _had been a lesson well learnt. Although, she'd discovered that she enjoyed having Bill nip at her clit.

When she felt Bill's hips lift just the tiniest bit she grinned, feeling her triumph. His expression, however, did not change. She was determine to make him moan. Her successes of recent had left her confident that she could and she wouldn't stop until he was calling out for her.

With a wicked little smile she continued her ministrations. Her free hand, however, was caressing the inside of Bill's thigh, working ever closer to somewhere she had never gone with him before. She slipped her fingers between his muscular cheeks and along his puckered entrance. She felt Bill jerk against her, his cock popping out of her mouth and smacking her in the chin. She looked up at him with a triumphant smile.

She caught Bill's shocked expression as her fingers continued to play with him. She could feel him pushing back into them, almost against his will. Sending up a silent _thankyou _to Eric for suggesting this, she eased a finger inside him.

Bill groaned. He tried to contain it but couldn't help himself. He had been completely unprepared for this intrusion to his body and was powerless to control his arousal. He had _never _expected Jessica to pull _this _when they had challenged on another. He could not help the pride he felt.

He opened his eyes to find her pulling back and leaning over him. She was giving him a curious look. The smug look was still in place, but it was clear she had a burning question to ask.

"Have you ever?" She asked slowly, gesturing with her head. Bill understood what she was asking.

"Yes." came his husky reply. He was not ashamed. Part of being a vampire was having sex. It was in their nature. "As have you." He gave her a pointed look.

"Yeah, but that was different. He just kinda jumped me." She gave him a pout. Bill sat up and captured it in his lips, teasing it with his fangs. He loved when she pouted. His hands trailed her body. Jessica pulled away abruptly, a frown creasing her brow. She hadn't finished speaking. "Bill," she admonished, feeling petulant.

"Yes, Jessica?" His expression was one of innocence.

"I was talking."

"I know." He leant forward again to kiss her. Jessica pulled back.

"You didn't let me finish."

"I was hoping to show you what a gentleman does." He lifted her onto his lap, suckling her breasts. Her arms wrapped around him, caressing his shoulders and neck before burying themselves in his hair. Bill sighed into her. His cock was pressed against her, her wetness coating them both.

"And what does a gentleman do?" Jessica panted, feeling Bill's hand slip between them. He eased a long finger inside her, coating it in her wetness before pulling it out and spreading her juices across her clit. He continued this in a lazy pattern until Jessica was writhing against him, panting and gasping.

Lifting her off him he moved off the bed. He pulled her legs over the side until she was standing. Moving behind her he placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck before pushing her so that she was bent over, leaning on the bed.

"A gentleman," he began, his fingers finding her again. "Goes to the front door and rings the bell," on this he tweaked her clit making her cry out. His other hand moved between her cheeks and he inserted two fingers into her anus. Jessica moaned and clenched around him. Bill worked her determinedly, spreading her juices and preparing her for his girth. He felt her beginning to flutter against his hand.

"He goes to the front door and rings the bell?" Jessica prompted, gasping and moving back against his hand. She wanted to feel him inside her.

"Before he takes the back entrance." Bill finished, easing his cock into her back passage. His moans joined Jessica's as they were joined. She was tight around him, her muscles spasm-ing as they accommodated him.

He nipped her neck, making only the slightest of bites and suckling at her blood. Jessica pushed against him, urging his hips to start their steady thrusting. He could feel her beginning to fall into ecstasy and he brought his wrist to her lips to bite.

As Jessica sank her fangs into Bill's wrist and his blood hit her tongue she careened over the sharp peak of her orgasm and found herself spiralling. Behind her, Bill thrust eagerly, his own completion upon him. He shuddered as Jessica's muscles milked him of every last drop of come.

Feeling weak, he withdrew as he softened, and kissed Jessica's shoulder lovingly. He turned her, his lips finding hers and they kissed.

Picking his progeny up, he used one hand to pull back the covers and tucked her into the large bed. He climbed up beside her, relishing the way she quickly burrowed into him, her head resting on his chest. This was home. This was _right._

"Bill?" her voice was quiet, but persistent.

"Yes?" His was lazy, sated and full of post sex bliss.

"If that's how its done then you are a _real _gentleman."

He drifted off feeling her smile against his cool, pale flesh.


End file.
